adventures:lost or not
by kitty5213
Summary: This is a story please read also includes other couples first story please no hate suggestons accepted hate makes me cry in a corner WARNING:this came from my imagination expect weird stuff and almost stalkers also no specific days of release if confused don't be afraid to ask questions
1. yay read my story

Yay now I can make fanfics :3 please no hate I'll get better after a while


	2. the beggining

**first fanfic please no hate I most likely will get better also if you give hate I will most likely lose what little self esteem I have :3 **

* * *

**Ok ummmmm yeah well you know the characters some of them OC is Lily**

* * *

**_we open at fairy tail guild where juvia is stalking gray so everythings normal_**

"gray"lily yells he turns around and sits down next to her "what is it"gray asks "1 your missing your clothes 2 someones stalking you." He turns around to find his clothes and sees juvia watching him. He puts on his clothes and pretends she isn't there. He turns to lily "want to go on a mission." He asks. Lily nods her head they go to the request board to take a mission. Lucy, natsu, and erza see them "hey gray your not planning on taking a job without us right" erza asks "n-n-no" gray says." Good we'll go with juvia, levy, gajeel, charla, and wendy then"( lilys also included)

* * *

_in the middle of the mission lily gray gajeel natsu levy and luct decide to go on a "vacation" and since there's a clif to "accidently" fall _

"every thigs ready natsu will blow us off the cliff and we sail down the river and then we go back to the guild in a week or so"

* * *

**now we know their plan will it succed or fail stay tuned**


	3. the plan that went wrong

So we know the plan lets continue

* * *

"Natsu you know the plan right"lily the mastermind behind the plan asked."yes"natsu said."good"lucy said"I need a vacation". They had no idea things would go horribly one thing the job wasn't what they thought it was instead of getting rid of some thieves it was a group of the wyverns had magic and they decided to target lily and 's where we are now

* * *

**_lily POV_**

Here we are backed up against the cliff I try to back up farther and I feel air under my foot '_crap one more step and we're done for'_ I grabs my hand I look in his eyes and nod we jump off the cliff just in time one more second and the wyvern would of gotten us but now we're falling '_oh_ great' I think now we're gooing to die

* * *

Yeah another chapter done I'll right small chaptets to get them out faster reviews questions anything please except hate


	4. this isn't the end

I'm back after a minute I hope you're enjoing it

* * *

Wow funny how things can change so fast I (still lily POV) was just a minute or two ago standing on a cliff about to jump off and now I'm falling fast into the water I hear high pitched screaming it takes me a minute to realize its not me screaming its gray. I start laughing and he stops "what's funny about falling fast off of a cliff" h screams."your screaming" I laugh he blushes and starts to strip "what are you doing keep your clothes on"I yell."huh wha!?" He exclaims quickly putting his clothes on it was then we hit the water one word can describe slapping the waters at high ,or PAIN. After it doesn't hurt it just stings a we reach the shore I manage "that didn't go as planned" I croak. "No,really"gray hisses back. I drag myself out of the water andtake out a pillow and blanket soon after I fall asleep

* * *

Grays POV

I watch lily fall asleep I feel a little bad about what I said but that doesn't matter right at this moment in time she has a second pillow and blanket in her bag so I take those out and fall asleep before I fall asleep I think 'when am I gonna tell lily I love her'

* * *

Yay another chapter :3 did you like it want me to make a long chapter I will if I get 4 reviews with this :3 you can make 4 different accounts to


	5. ummm opinons and realizing their gone

Sorry if this chapter is bad I'm writing about everyones reaction after lily and gray go off the cliff

* * *

LucysPOV

No this can't be happening they were just there now their gone they must of jumped off the cliff but why? They had to have a reason. Maybe they wanted to die only natsu and erza haven't noticed. It starts to rain and I hear crys of "Nooooooooo juvia's gray-sama jumped off a cliff without juvia. Why gray-sama why." I feel bad for juvia she's the only one (besides natsu) who hasn't realized that gray like likes lily. I don't think lily knows either too oblivious to notice how much he likes that, or she knows and pretends she doesn't . Does anyone know what she thinks! She is hard to understand. She practicly hates her brother. She watched her two sisters die and she's always in her emo corner,but lately she's been at the bar more from what I heard she's been more friendly with her brother and will talk about her past without going emo and going in a corner and when someone approches her in said corner she won't get a death ara around her so in short she's become a _real_ member of fairy tail. I like lily she's my friend watching her jump off a cliff was hard I hope she comes back. I turn around and see that natsu and erza finished off the wyvrens then natsu shouts out "oi ice popsicle not even fighting I didn't realize you're that weak. Hmm where's lily?" "Yes where are gray and lily" etza asks."they jumped off the cliff because t-t-they w-were surronded by wyverns" I manage to stutter out"

* * *

ErzaPOV

This is all my fault if I had been paying attention I could've saved them if they come back I will let them punch me and applaud their excelent survival skills but for now we must search for them

* * *

NatsuPOV

Haha the stripper gray ran away from 21 wyverns. Oh that's a lot I guess he was right to flee I'm a little sad about lily though right when she was really becoming part of fairy tail. We should search for them. Right now. No hesitation

* * *

JuviaPOV

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo juvias gray-sama is gone and the evil love rival took juvias gray sama juvia will find and get revenge and get rid of juvias love rival

* * *

**juvias out to get lily next time will be the charactors that I for got about**


	6. her past and more opinons

**so now we're going to read about other reactions oh yeah I want to make a callout to a friend you know who you are**

* * *

HappyPOV

Nooooooooooooooooooo they're gone. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy cruel world why? We need to find them! We will find them. Who else am I gonna tease about a childhood friend being more then that? Her backstory was very sad so I don't tease her only gray. I also don't tease her because she thinks me and carla could be together. Someone believes in me. :3

* * *

Carla POV

No no no no no no no no no no no. She can't be gone its impossible! Just poof! Gone no it isn't possible :O

* * *

WendyPOV

What just happened they're gone. I-I-I don't understand it just did they go to edoles no that's not possible. I hear voices faintly in the distance something about a gray-sama and ice popsicles and shocked faces I can't understand. I'm on shut down mode I don't even know I passed out

* * *

LevyPOV

No they're gone everythings gone wrong when did it start. Are they alive or dead or just plain gone? I see wendy pass out then I see lu-chan. She's crying then I see black and I don't know if I'm on shut-down, dead, or unconcious

* * *

GajeelPOV

What just happened I saw wyverns then when they moved away nothing and I know they jumped I see people pass out and just break down I don't realize I'm crying I realize just how much this guild means to me they're family. Real family

* * *

**_yay another chapter done want more I'm not finished part 2 :3_**

* * *

LilyPOV

My dreams are haunted. Haunted by memorys. No mke it stop make it... not again!

Memorys can call it a flash back

_I'm a princess. We must never leave the castle. No never we might get hurt. So that's exactly why I leave the castle I'm going to the village since no ones seen me I'll only wear a cloak. I should of brought a coat its cold outside. What ever I'll just go with it. I walk by the grocery store and bump into some one. Its another kid I start to cry because I've never seen another kid before well one my age since I'm oldest out of my siblings Lee, Luna,and Lulu. The boy says "watch out kid" he sees me crying and takes a step backward "h-hey sorry I didn't mean to make you cry wait I've never seen you before are you new here". I nod and say "yes I've never been here before". "Well how about I show you around" he says." My names gray" gray says." My names lily" I reply. Me and gray become friends. Until my maid finds me "misstres lily your father has been worried sick we have to take you back right now. Come on" she grabs my wrist and starts to drag me on the road gray runs up to me_

_"Meet me at the back of the castle if you're my friend bye" I manage to whisper without the maid hearing. Me and gray become better friends after that then deliora attacks the town I make it out in time with my siblings I've alwats worn to necklaces I rip one off and toss it in a different direction. It was a friendship necklace. Then we run we take shelter in a guild. Worst. Mistake. Ever. They're was a guy there named wait I never knew his name so I'm calling him evil guy. Evil guy was evil I could tell immediatly. I never took notice then came that day my brother sisters and I were on a job. We say evil guy Lee called out to him and he came up to us. He askwd Lee to get him some berries from the forest. Lee left and when Lee was gone he started to chant a spell. The spell when it was finished started to rip Luna, and lulu apart they screamed then evil guy stabbed himself in the stomach and put the dagger in my hand lee came back then evil guy said that I killed everyone then died._

_I denied it but too this day I think some of him believes evil dragged all we could to a guild called "fairy tail" when we walked into the guild bloody, dirty, and tired everyone starred at us lee collapsed. I looked at the master and asked with my eyes to please make a grave for the partsremove the guild marks and put their guild mark their and take our guildmarks and tell the other guild that 3 of the membrs are dead 4 of them are leaving the guild and 2 of them are joining another guild. Then I collapsed but not before I saw a boy that looked like gray. I wake up to a bunch of concearned faces including the gray look alike. They asked what happened and I didn't answer I was too scared. Scared about the guild, evil guy, and countless other things_

* * *

**well that's all for now my arm is killing me actully I'll make more since I now have inspiration**

* * *

still lilys dream thing

It was a few days later and I was friends with everyone more or less. I still haven't said anything people think I don't have magic_ but I do lee tries to stay away from me and I don't care well I pretend not to care I pretend to want to be alone but I really wanted to be surronded no one knows I use dragon slayer magic and that I can summon dragons from keys and that every night I try to bring my sisters back to life no one knows_

m ending it there since a good part of my chapter is gone now


	7. memorys and a excuse with disclaimer

**let me tell you this thing called "a life" kicks very very evil CAUSE MY KEYBOARD WASNT WORKING so I'm sorry here is a chapter oh yeah um... there's a thing called a disclaimer and I'm saying this only once**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**If I did why would I be making a fan fic sheesh**

* * *

memorys still

_I don't want people to know that I try too bring them back. They would judge me and call me names only ginger and luna know me jay used to then he be came a different person. I don't understand. No one cares any way. Why would they. Then THAT day came. I could tell jay was sick_ (forgot to mention jay is now lee and lulu was replaced by ginger) _i tried to tell him he didn't listen. When he passed out in the guild I got him out fast no one noticed. For 8 years we got stronger and closer again I could tell he was close to me again_

_Today we go back to fairy tail after so many years I wonder if they remember us. I hope they do. Before we go to fairy tail we go to the cemetary. There we bring ginger and luna back from the dead. Then we wait until the eclipse. We kick the door open its been 8 years exactly. People look at us like what. "Jay!" They yell out me ginger and luna are wearing hoods so people notice us but don't recongize us well recongize me. When I start too lead luna and ginger too masters office erza blocks our way "where are you going" she asked menacingly " to the masters office escuse us" I say. I push by her and went into his office " what can I do for you" he asks looking up. "We want too join fairy tail again" I say "oh ok wait what do you mean again" he asks bewildered. I take off the cloaks we have on he gasps "ok where do you want your marks" he asks when jay comes up " light blue on my left hand" jay says "silver on my right hand" luna says "purple on my right cheek" I say "black on my left cheek" ginger says. When we get our marks we go downstairs people recognize me. Surprised...is an understatement I was crying because they recongized me. After everyone as introduced I sat down at the bar. Gray sat down next to me. I look up and see he's blushing I decide to tease him. "Hey gray what's wrong your face is read are you blushin ohhhh do you like someone" I ask him " yes" he answers probably not knowing that I can hear him "who do like juvia lucy... me" at that he chokes on his drink. Everyone looks at us I feel someone trying too kill me with looks I turn around and walk towards juvia "gray-sama belongs to juvia and juvia alone" she says " oh so he's your property I didn't realize that he was your slave. He dosent belong to you." I walk away I hear juvia screaming I sit down again " thanks" gray says more quietly he adds "yes I do like you" "glad to hear it I reply I like you too" with that I get up and go home_


	8. aren't you proud of me (not really) :0

Yay! Another chapter friend shout out hi!

* * *

Grays pov

Ugh I don't like this plan. Not at all. We're lost now great what happens when a girl and a boy are alone *blush*

Lilys pov

I'm a magic dragon (hint hint she's dreaming) *wakes up* where am I. Oh yeah plan went horribly wrong. Why is gray staring at me?

* * *

**are you proud this took a week or two to make leave comments I need ideas also I'm not a lemon writer don't expect lemons or anything**


	9. notes proud yet I NEED INSPIRATION

Hello world I'm still alive shocker right well you probably don't care and want a chapter ummmm...m. I don't have one cause I have no inspiraton whatsoever please give me inspiration I really need it 


	10. inspiration you have come to me thank yo

I'm alive and inspiration I think at 1:51 in the morning this all nighter thing is great

* * *

Lilyspov

routs... yeah food! I've been in the forest lost for quite a while being lost sure is tireing. I should probably bring some back...for happy. Nah I'm just gonna eat it. Nom nom nom. Ok I'm bored time to kill poor innocent trees ^_^… . "I'm killen trees" apparently I said that out loud cause gray comes out of the woods giving me a strange look... "I like trouts I like trouts do you likea do you likea trouts trouts trouts trouts" I scream. Earning another strange look. Time to randomly yell something out to distract him hmmmm..m I got it! "I can walk on water I can fly". I may have overdone it

Graypov

Scared. For. Life. Nah I'll get over it in 5 minutes

* * *

eah turns out I didn't have a lot of inspiration eyup


	11. yay new chapie

Think I was dead well no luck I'm back so here u are to my friends in the crowd u know who u are


	12. no ideas left

I'm going to discontinue this story I have no ideas if u want this story to continue it just ask no one wants it though and that's about it bye

Kitty5213~


End file.
